El Uno Para El Otro
by Tatianitap
Summary: Bella nunca ha dudado que le gustan las chicas, ha salido con unas cuantas pero ¿Qué ocurre si Edward se enamora de ella? EdwardxBella, Femslash, TH y creo que un poco OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Hola…no sé qué tal les parezca esta historia. La he tenido mucho en mi cabeza y quería plasmarla… Espero que todo aquel que la lea me deje un Review contándome si es de su gusto, si tienen sugerencias,,, en fin. No soy buena en Summary, pero ahí va:

Summary: Bella nunca ha dudado que le gustan las chicas, ha salido con unas cuantas pero ¿Qué ocurre si Edward se enamora de ella? EdwardxBella, Femslash, TH y creo que un poco OOC.

Advertencias:

Twilight no es mío y sus personajes tampoco, todo es de Stephenie Meyer y la amo por crear ese mundo vampírico y la odio por no terminar Sol De Media Noche.

Esta historia no la escribo con el ánimo de ofender a nadie, si alguien se siente así, le ofrezco mis disculpas.

El uno para el otro

By: Tatianitap

Chapter#1

Eran las siete y treinta y había un Volvo fuera de la casa de ella, agarró su mochila y cerró la puerta con llave al salir. Corrió hasta el auto y se subió. Ella odia las mañanas, casi siempre está de mal humor en estas… y es que la escuela debería ser a las dos de la tarde y terminar a las dos menos cuarto; si, es una exageración, pero simplemente detesta levantarse temprano.

-Buenos Días, Bella. ¿Cómo estás en esta hermoso día resplandeciente?- Pregunta con sorna su mejor amigo, y es que le divierte mucho hacerla enojar. Le dedica su sonrisa torcida mientras ella hace gestos de indiferencia, aunque siente palpitar más rápido su corazón.

-Idiota- Es su magnífica respuesta, porque prefiere quedarse en silencio que responder a las burlas de Edward Cullen, eso solo le agradaría más a él.

El camino transcurre en silencio, porque Bella está muy ocupada copiando la tarea de cálculo de Edward, ella no la hizo porque eso no se le da, prefiere la literatura. Los números no son lo de ella.

-Quiero invitar a salir a Ángela ¿Tu qué opinas?- Cuestiona Bella a su mejor amigo, siempre toma en cuenta lo que él diga, antes no lo hacía, pero desde que salió con Tanya y su cita no salió bien por no escuchar a Edward, prefiere hacerlo que tener sorpresas desagradables.

Edward no le gusta que Bella salga con esas chicas desde la cita con Tanya, Ángela es diferente pero aun así a Edward no le gusta… siente celos, celos de hermano claro está.

-Es una chica dulce- Responde renuentemente a la pregunta de su amiga.

-Sí, lo es- Bella sonríe- Pero a lo que me refiero es… tú crees que si no resulta me acosará, ya sabes… como Tanya.

-No lo creo Bella, esta niña es diferente, no una desesperada acosadora.

-Eso espero, no me gustaría abrir un club de fans acosadoras como lo tienes tú, yo no lo soportaría.

Entonces, llegaron a la escuela y salieron del auto. Bella sonríe a Edward y sale en dirección a Ángela con un aire un poco petulante, un poco egocéntrico, pero un aire que a Edward le encanta.

Ángela está caminando hacía la entrada de la escuela y Bella se le une en el camino.

-Hey, Áng. ¿Cómo estás?- La sonrisa que Bella le dedicó a Ángela fue un poco engreída, pero pegaba muy bien con Bella. Ángela se sentía acechada por un depredador, un depredador sediento, se sentía como si fuera la presa.

-Hola Bella, estoy bien- Ángela también sonrió, mientras pensaba en esos rumores que corrían en el baño de las chicas, esos que decían que Bella Swan era lesbiana, ninguno lo confirmaba, eran sólo chismes de pasillo. Pero a Ángela le gustaba Bella, nunca se lo había admitido ni siquiera a su conciencia, pero le gustaba verla con esa sonrisita un poco picara y esos ojos que le parecía que daban miradas tan sexys.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- Los cuestionamientos de Bella son siempre así, ella es muy confiada de sí misma y lo demuestra con sus sonrisas. Ángela simplemente se sonroja y desvía la mirada.-Oye Ángela ¿Quiere salir conmigo el viernes?- Bella no suda en las manos, no desvía la mirada ni le tiembla la voz, ella es simplemente ella.

-S..Sí, claro.- A Bella le hace gracia la reacción de Ángela, adelantó un paso y la miró a los ojos, Ángela quedó simplemente petrificada y sin poder desviar la mirada de Isabella, quien se acercó más, besó la comisura de sus labios, suspiró en su cabello y pasó a darse la vuelta e irse, así sin más…sin siquiera dedicar una mirada atrás.

… …

Edward estaba en las puertas de la cafetería, esperando a que Bella llegara de su clase de español que tenía antes del almuerzo, porque ese periodo no lo compartían juntos.

-¿y?

-Saqué ocho en la prueba de español.

-Sí, felicitaciones. No me refería a eso tonta….hablo de lo de Ángela Weber.

-Ah, eso.- contestó Bella con gesto de indiferencia.

-Si, eso.-Aclaró Edward rodando los ojos.

-Bien, la deslumbré con mis encantos.

-No lo dudo-Respondió Edward mirando su cabello mientras pensaba en lo suave y sedoso que era.

Tanya ve a Bella y sale tan rápido hacía ella, como si participara en un maratón.

-Bella en un mes es la fiesta del día de San Valentín y me gustaría ir contigo- Dijo con aire sensual, moviendo sus caderas y pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Bella, acercando su rostro al de ella.

-Uh…no puedo ir contigo Tanya- Y es que aunque Bella supiera que le gustaban las chicas, no podía exponerse a tanta habladuría por parte de la gente, sería excluida. Una cosa de esas, de mostrarse al mundo tal y como era, sólo lo haría con amor… si estuviera enamorada, se enfrentaría a lo que fuera para tener a esa chica a su lado, pero Bella nunca se ha enamorado, _de una chica_. –Mmm, voy a ir con Edward.

Tanya volteó a mirar a Edward, para que él confirmara lo que la chica de sus sueños decía.

Edward estaba un poco celoso de Tanya, pero ni él mismo sabía el porqué.

-Si claro, nosotros vamos a ir juntos- Dijo Edward perdido en los recuerdos de cuando Tanya era la zorra del instituto, de esos días en los que ella se comía a cualquier hombre que tuviera enfrente y acosaba a Edward. Esos días antes de que Bella y Tanya tuvieran un trabajo de historia juntas y Bella la invitara a salir como celebración por el diez que habían sacado. Que alegres eran esos días, esos tiempos en los que Edward no estaba celoso, porque antes Tanya no se había fijado en Bella, antes Tanya era una perra, pero cuando conoció a Swan cambió porque sabía que ella valía la pena. El problema de Tanya era que Isabella Swan no se sintió cómoda con ella, porque aunque besaba muy bien, era muy superficial y acosadora.

-No les creo.- Contestó Tanya pagada de sí misma.

-Umh… pues mira, te lo demuestro- Bella había decidido que le explicaría luego a Ángela lo que había pasado, pero en ese momento necesitaba librarse de la sanguijuela que se le pegaba, así que agarró a Edward de la camisa y lo beso como solo ella sabía besar, con esos labios ardientes pero al mismo tiempo dulces.

Edward se sintió volar y reconoció que sus celos no eran de hermano, eran de hombre enamorado.

Edward admitió que amaba a Bella, porque esa era la verdad. Él la amaba porque ella era perfecta y no importaba que él no fuera su tipo…

Estaban hechos el uno para el otro…o eso era lo que él pensaba.

¿Y qué les pareció? Quería hacer una historia así como esta, diferente. Repito que es sin intenciones de dañar ni ofender a nadie. Agradezco a los que han leído todo el capi…

Díganme que les parece por medio de un review….

Si esto es un historia basura que debería eliminar

O si es una historia diferente que merece la pena seguir viviendo y creciendo.

¿Qué les pareció Tanya? A mi me da un poquito de ternura que quiera cambiar para Bella, pero aun así… esto es un Ewdard x Bella. Y yo amo a mi Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola… espero que les guste esta capítulo y me dejen sus Reviews, que son mi paga.

Dedicado a: lucyhha, miriam1992, darky1995 por comentar en el primer capi…

Summary: Bella nunca ha dudado que le gustan las chicas, ha salido con unas cuantas pero ¿Qué ocurre si Edward se enamora de ella? EdwardxBella, Femslash, TH y creo que un poco OOC.

Advertencias:

Twilight no es mío y sus personajes tampoco, todo es de Stephenie Meyer y la amo por crear ese mundo vampírico y la odio por no terminar Sol De Media Noche.

Esta historia no la escribo con el ánimo de ofender a nadie, si alguien se siente así, le ofrezco mis disculpas.

El uno para el otro

By: Tatianitap

Chapter#2

-Edward… ¿Estás escuchándome?- preguntaba Bella preocupada a su mejor amigo. Pues notaba el aire pensativo y calculador que él tenía desde el beso que se dieron para demostrarle a Tanya que iban a ir juntos al baile de San Valentín. Bella no quería que él estuviera incomodo ni que su relación de amigos cambiara, para ella Edward era la persona más importante de su vida, porque con él vivió muchas experiencias- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, cuéntame lo que te pasa.

Él bajó la mirada sintiéndose un poco avergonzado, haciendo que esa preocupación de Bella aumentara y sintiera esa desesperación de ayudarlo sin importar las consecuencias. Bella acarició la mejilla derecha de Edward y lo miró a los ojos, infundiéndole confianza y dejando que él leyera sus expresiones, cosa que sabía hacer muy bien desde siempre, porque él era el único que podía penetrar su personalidad petulante y comprenderla.

_Flash-Back:_

_-¿Sabes, Bella? Me encantan tus ojos…siento que puedo leer tu mente._

_Bella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, pues a sus escasos once años se sentía avergonzada de que cualquier persona que no fueran sus padres le hiciera un cumplido. _

_Mientras Edward le acariciaba el cabello continuaba diciéndole:_

_-Tenemos una conexión, eso quiere decir que casi puedo leer tu mente, debe poder ser genial leer la mente ¿no crees? Wow, imagina como sería saber lo que todos piensan._

_-…- Bella no dio respuesta, pero le pareció que si sería genial, aunque un poco grosero irrumpir en mente de otros._

_-Pero no necesitaría leer la mente de tanta gente, con la tuya solamente sería feliz- Concluyó Edward con ese brillo en sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas._

_Fin Flash-Back_

Bella sonrió al recordar al dulce niño que era Edward cuando tenía once, esa sonrisa le dio fuerza a Edward, y es que sería imposible que no le diera ánimo, porque estaba viendo a la mujer que amaba hacer ese gesto que la volvía aun más perfecta.

-Bella ¿Qué harías si…? Te pongo un ejemplo. Tú te enamoras de una chica hermosa, pero es heterosexual, ya sabes… le gustan los chicos… ¿Qué harías?

-Amh…Intentaría conquistarla, ya sabes hacer que se enamore de mi, con detalles, con palabras, mostrándole mis sentimientos… pero sin hacerla sentir incomoda… ¿Por qué me preguntas eso Edward? Acaso tu… ¿Eres… gay?

-¡¿Qué?...¡NO!- contestó incrédulo el muchacho.

-Sólo lo digo porque…. De pronto te gusta otro chico y es hetero. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Era sólo curiosidad Bella.

Para Isabella esa respuesta no fue convincente, pero se decidió a apoyar a Edward en lo que necesitara.

Edward con la respuesta de Bella quedó más que satisfecho y se propuso a conquistarla, porque él sabía que su amor era verdadero y que ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos… cualquiera podía notarlo cuando se tomaban de las manos, porque estas encajaban como si fueran fichas de puzzle, partes que se fabricaban para estar juntas.

De repente recordó la conversación en la escuela con Tanya y el beso tan hermoso que habían compartido, que era dulce y ardiente, exactamente como _su_ Bella, con ese sabor a fresas que lo vuelve adicto. Pero algo irrumpió en su mente y le hizo terminar su hermoso recuerdo:

_-Bella no puedes hacerme esto, no después de lo de la otra noche, sé que lo pasaste genial y que todo esto que haces no es nada, podemos estar juntas y tu sabes que yo te amo…este es un muchacho simple y es… ¡un chico!_

_-Tanya, eres preciosa ¿sí?, pero no eres para mí. No estamos destinadas para estar juntas._

_-Sé que esto se te pasará y que vamos a estar juntas y a ser felices, vamos a olvidar esto y nos vamos a amar siempre. Recuerdas nuestra cita ¿no?... sabes que te amo._

_Y Tanya se acercó y devoró los labios de Bella, de esos besos que es más lengua que labios… se separó le guiñó un ojo a Bella, besó su mejilla y se fue._

Edward se sintió débil después de tal proyección de su cabeza y para no permitir que su mente pensara en cosas que no debía, decidió preguntarle directamente a Bella. Tomó aire, pues no estaba preparado para escuchar la respuesta de Bella a su pregunta.

-Bella, respecto a lo que dijo Tanya de su cita… ¿Has tenido sexo con ella?- Edward sabía que aunque Bella no se hubiese acostado con Tanya, si podría haberlo hecho con muchas de las chicas hermosas con las que salió… después de todo, salió con demasiadas chicas y tuvo dos novias a las que realmente quiso (Karen, la de la clase de matemáticas, y Emily, una porrista que ahora es novia de su amigo Sam). Eso le desgarró a Edward el corazón, porque él amaba a Bella y no quería que nadie…no hombre y no mujeres, NADIE tocara a _su_ princesa.

Pero aun así él la adoraba, por ser el uno para el otro. Ese detalle de la virginidad de Bella sería una nimiedad comparada con su amor, que era colosal.

-No Edward, con Tanya fue un faje leve…tu sabes.

Y una vez más Edward sintió esas ganas de besar esos labios rosados que lo provocaban sólo con verla hablar, con ver ese movimiento tan sensual.

-Bella, somos amigos y debemos contarnos todo así que respóndeme sinceramente- espero a que Bella asintiera, cosa que ella hizo, pero estaba bastante confundida- ¿Con cuál de las chicas con las que has salido tuviste tu primera vez?

-Si yo te contara, tu deberías contarme también ¿no crees?

Edward no se intimidó ni le importó tener que responder que nunca había tenido relaciones y que solo fajó con Rachel, su ex, en algunas oportunidades. Así que Bella cumplió con su parte y respondió:

-Yo tampoco me he acostado con ninguna chica en Phoenix, íbamos a hacerlo con Karen, pero llegó su mamá y apagó el fuego, además, ya sabes que pasó después.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, Karen era la única chica que Bella había querido de verdad y le dolió mucho que su novia se fuera para Austin, Texas, una semana después. Bella estuvo muy triste y le costó recuperarse.

Por otro lado, Edward asimiló las palabras de Bella y le invadió una inmensa alegría, por lo que hizo algo que sólo haría un ser loco o uno enamorado con Bella….ir a comprar o mejor dicho, ir a cavar su tumba por osar gastar dinero en Bella.

… …

Para felicidad e incredulidad de Edward, Bella aceptó toda la ropa que Edward quiso llevarle.

Pagaron en un tienda de vestidos y Bella caminó con su andar egocéntrico y petulante hasta la tienda de música, pues estaba a la espera de que llegara una CD de lujo de Green Day. Edward la seguía y planeaba internamente como conquistarla, se preguntaba que sería lo mejor para enamorarla y luchar por ella.

Se adentraron y Bella observó a la chica de la caja, se veía dulce e inocente, pero tenía un cuerpo de ensueño, enseguida Bella amplió más su sonrisa engreída (la que la caracterizaba) y resolvió coquetear un poco, mientras conseguía su CD. Se fijó en el nombre que tenía escrito la chica en su camisa, Kate.

En ese mismo momento Kate sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, así que alzó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos chocolate que la miraban pícaramente y una sonrisita de suficiencia. Kate enseguida pensó que era una chica ardiente, hermosa, y se preguntó por qué diablos pensaba eso.

-Hola… ¿Sabes si llegó el CD de lujo de Green Day?- Kate al escuchar su voz dulce y con un toque ronco y seductor bajó la mirada, segundos después sintió una mano acariciando su mejilla. Tomó el CD que estaba en un estante a su lado y se lo entregó.

Bella se frustró al ver que la chica no subía su mirada, así que decidió dejarla en paz, por el momento.

Edward sintió el olor inconfundible de Bella acercándose a él e inspiró con fuerza. Dejó que su mirada vagara por la tienda, era bastante grande y estaba llena de repisas que a su vez estaban repletas de CD`s. Por último llegó a la cara de Bella que tenía las cejas arqueadas y una sonrisita de lado, un poco burlesca.

-¿Ya encontraste lo que quieres Edward?- Le preguntó.

Edward la miró a los ojos y le respondió, aun sin tener el producto entre sus manos.

-Claro, lo encontré hace tiempo.

Bella se extrañó al ver que su amigo no tenía nada en sus manos y le preguntó, pues le parecía rara esa actitud en el Edward Anthony Cullen que ella conocía hacía mucho. Edward sonrió y simplemente respondió:- No hablo de CD`s, me refiero a cosas más importantes.

Bella lo dejó pasar y decidió hacer algo más productivo que tratar de entender a Edward y su raro comportamiento del momento. Sacó un Post-it y una lapicera de su bolsillo, siempre los tenía con ella por si debía darle su número a alguien, cosa que iba a hacer en ese mismo instante.

**Bella Swan**

Al pagar su compra de lujo le dejó el número a la cajera, le lanzó esa sonrisa con la que convencía a cualquiera y le guiño un ojo. Volteó y se dirigió a la salida, siguiendo a Edward, y así dejó el local, sin mirar atrás.

A la salida del local Edward dirigió a Bella a para que tomaran un helado, y como siempre que lo hacían, compraron son sabor a chocolate.

El cobrizo recordó que Alice, Emmett y Jasper estarían el próximo fin de semana de visita, y que Esme le había pedido que invitara a Bella a dormir ese fin de semana.

-Bella debes venir a dormir en mi casa el próximo fin de semana.

-¿Por qué?

-Vendrán los chicos de visita…- Edward aclaró con un poco de renuencia este punto, porque sabía que Bella se alegraría mucho de ver a Alice, cosa que lo ponía un poco celoso. Ellas aseguraban que eran sólo las mejores amigas y Bella le había dicho en repetidas oportunidades que no quería nada con Alice, que solo eran como hermanas, pero él no podía luchar contra sus celos, no los controlaba.

Para Bella por otro lado, la invadió una alegría inmensa, pues aunque Edward era su mejor amigo y confiaba mucho en él, Alice era su confidente total y era la única que conocía el único enamoramiento que había tenido Bella y aunque ella ya lo había superado, eso era algo importante. Además Alice sabía sobre Leah... la novia que Bella mantenía en los veranos en Forks, cuando iba a visitar a Charlie y la chica única con quien si había tenido sexo, cosa que no pudo confesarle a Edward cuando él se lo preguntó.

Bella sabía que era tonto eso de mantener una relación a distancia, pues como bien dicen "amor de lejos, amor de cuatro", pero con Leah las cosas eran diferentes: sólo se divertían y mientras estuvieran en Forks, se eran fieles y aunque no había amor en la relación, si había una muy linda amistad. Cuando Bella volvía a Phoenix, eran libres para salir con quien les viniera en gana nuevamente.

-Alice vendrá…¡Alice! Que alegría Edward, muero por verla-exclamó emocionada, en ese momento Edward recordó algo que le había contado su hermana la última vez que hablaron y decidió contárselo a Bella…

-Si, que alegría. Sabias que está con Jasper ¿no?, la última vez que hablamos me dijo cuanto amaba a su Jazz.-Edward sonrió de lado y sus ojos centellearon con emoción.

-¡Eso es genial… Tendrá tanto que contarme!-Él notó que su dulce ángel no parecía decepcionada, sino mucho más feliz que antes, y eso lo dejó satisfecho-¿Sabías que ella estaba enamorada de él desde la secun….?

Bella no pudo seguir contándole a Edward, pues los interrumpió el teléfono celular de Bella con la canción de You Shook Me All Night Long de AC-DC… ella sonrió arrogantemente, pues sabía que debía ser Kate, la nena de la disquera. Edward sabía que debía ser alguna chica y torció el gesto, haciendo cara de pocos amigos.

-Hola- contestó Bella con su dulce y seductora voz.

Kate tragó en secó al escucharla y decidió apurarse, pues podría llegar un cliente que atender.

-Hola… ¿Bella?- Kate estaba nerviosa y sonrojada, pues nunca se le habría ocurrido salir con una chica… pero es que nadie se resistiría a ¡Esa chica!

-Entonces… ¿Trabajas el sábado?- Bella siempre iba directo al grano.

-Sólo en la tarde- Kate se estaba relajando un poco, pero aun estaba nerviosa.

-Ok nena, ¿A qué hora termina tu turno?

-A las seis treinta- Respondió rápidamente.

-Pasó por ti a esa hora, ponte linda nena- Bella cortó la línea y Kate suspiró.

Edward miró a Bella de manera inquisitiva.

-Volviendo al tema central, si me quedaré en tu casa el próximo fin de semana Edward- y Bella sonrió genuinamente.

-¿Con quién hablabas?- preguntó Edward con aire enfurruñado.

-Con la chica de la tienda de música, era bastante linda ¿No crees? Saldremos el Domingo- Bella contestó con indiferencia, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero el Viernes saldrás con Ángela y el Sábado con otra, ¿no crees que es un poco feo hacer eso?- Preguntó Edward tratando de que Bella le diera la razón, pero él en su interior, sabía que no lo haría, pues era muy cabezota.

-No creo que sea nada Edward, ninguna de ellas es mi novia, no les debo lealtad- Contestó ella un poco amenazante, viendo a Edward con los ojos entre cerrados. Acto seguido, cambió su mueca por la de petulancia que era conocida- Cuando conozca a la persona correcta, será mi pareja y le deberé lealtad… Y si, seré fiel, porque amaré a esa persona.

Edward sonrió porque lo anteriormente dicho por Bella le habían dado esperanza, ella había mencionado "PERSONA" no "CHICA" y "PAREJA" en vez de "NOVIA".

-Vámonos a casa ya, tenemos tarea de literatura-Concluyó él, le tendió la mano a Bella, se pusieron de pie y salieron de ahí.

… …

-Deberíamos elegir Cumbres Borrascosas, tenemos mucho que decir- Sugirió Bella con aire calculador. Edward bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta a Bella, sólo lo hacía cuando Bella estaba un poco distraída, porque de lo contrario abriría muy rápido y sin darle tiempo.

-No, me gusta más orgullo y prejuicio- Contestó Edward, cerrando la puerta después de que hubo salido la castaña.

-Si, a mi también, trabajaremos con ese… nos gusta a los dos- Murmuraba Bella, quien no se daba por enterada de que había alguien frente a la puerta de su casa- Podemos hacerle muchos comentarios, es que Jane Austen escribía tan bi…-En ese momento vio la espalda de la persona que los esperaba y puso una mueca de incredulidad. Edward vio la reacción de Bella y quiso saber que pasaba, por lo que se volvió y también notó a la persona en la puerta, quien en ese momento volteaba a ver a Bella con na gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Amor!- Exclamó con voz de emoción contenida la muchacha frente a la puerta, Bella hizo una gran sonrisa engreída y Edward se sintió confundido, pues no sabía quién era esa chica.

Hola! Capi largo ¿eh?... 2.561 palabras de sólo el capi, sin las notas, pero no se acostumbren, que a veces falta inspiración.

El sábado me voy de vacaciones y luego entro al colegio de nuevo (T.T) por lo que no podré subir caps pronto… y tengo más historias que actualizar. **LEEAN MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS!**

¿Les gustó el cap?

¿Qué piensan del constante coqueteo de Edward?

¿Y Quién creen que es la visitante inesperada?

Respondan sus opinones en REVIEWS!

Sin más que decir…

Muchísimos besos y abrazos…. Suerte para las que entran al instituto.

Tatianitap


	3. Chapter 3

Chicas y chicos... espero que les gusté el capi... sé que hace eones que no actualizo, pero estoy ahogada en deberes, ni siquiera he actualizado renacer que ya está escrita!

En serio espero que disfruten, a mi casi no me gustó este capi, pero segun lo que tengo en mi cabeza... se va a poner bueno!.

jajaja... GANARON LAS QUE DIJERON QUE LA VISITA INESPERADA ERA LEAH!

Summary: Bella nunca ha dudado que le gustan las chicas, ha salido con unas cuantas pero ¿Qué ocurre si Edward se enamora de ella? EdwardxBella, Femslash, TH y creo que un poco OOC.

Advertencias:

Twilight no es mío y sus personajes tampoco, todo es de Stephenie Meyer y la amo por crear ese mundo vampírico y la odio por no terminar Sol De Media Noche.

Esta historia no la escribo con el ánimo de ofender a nadie, si alguien se siente así, le ofrezco mis disculpas.

* * *

El Uno Para el Otro

By: Tatianitap... cambiaré la cuenta a Tati-Ryddle pronto (por fallas con esta)

Chapter#3

* * *

Edward estaba muy confundido por la llegada de esa chica que se había arrojado a los brazos de Bella gritando su amor, no conocía de nada a esa niña, pero solo con el efusivo saludo, o bienvenida, ya sospechaba que algo iba a ir mal, o se complicarían sus planes, se vio obligado a salir de sus pensamientos cuando se fijó en que esa chica y Bella no compartían sólo un abrazó sino un beso "tierno".

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí?-Preguntó Bella confundida, confundida pero feliz. Al ver que la chica que tenía en frente descomponía su rostro en un claro signo de tristeza, Bella se dispuso a aclarar lo que para ella era obvio:-No es que me moleste, claro, solo… estoy un poco intrigada.

La chica se rió a mandíbula batiente, pensando en cómo siempre lograba engañar a Bella con sus actuaciones.

-¡Ay! Bella, tú sigues cayendo en mis trampas-Bella bufó indignada, pero sólo logró causarle más gracia a su amiga, por lo que la besó para contentarla un poco. De repente la chica se tensó un poco, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos, cuando volvió a su realidad sonrió de manera idiota.-Bella, vine hasta Phoenix para contarte algo muy importante, pero no sé cómo vas a reaccionar.

-Adelante Leah, entremos y me cuantas mientras comemos algo ¿te parece?- le dijo Bella a Leah, introduciéndola hacia su casa con la mano apoyada en su espalda baja. Edward seguía las acciones con sus ojos y en completo silencio, no le gustaba para nada la visita de esa chica, que en sólo diez minutos había logrado besar a Bella tres veces.

Se sentía desplazado y un poco triste, ya que la "agregada", como le llamaba Edward a Leah en su mente, había eclipsado a Edward, haciendo que Bella pusiera atención sólo en ella. Y es que Bella ni siquiera se tomó el trabajo de presentarlos al estar tan desconcertada.

… …

-Bueno, ¿y que querías contarme Leah?- preguntó Bella tras servir un refrigerio y conversar de cosas triviales. La curiosidad de Bella era tan grande, que ya casi podría reemplazarse por frustración. – Me tienes en ascuas desde hace rato.

Leah sonrió nerviosa, pues para ella Bella era una persona importantísima en su vida y no quería para nada que Bella considerase apresurada su proposición.

-Pues… ¿recuerdas el último verano que pasaste en Forks?-Cuestionó Leah tratando de dominar el temblor de su voz. Esperó a que Bella hiciera algún signo de que podía seguir y cuando lo hizo, continuó:- Bueno… si lo recuerdas, tal vez entiendas que fue horrible para mi estar sin ti durante todo este tiempo – Edward puso atención a la conversación después de ver que Bella asentía con la cabeza, pues estaba intrigado por saber quién esta chica en la vida de Bella; sin embargo, toda esa intriga y curiosidad no era nada a comparación de la ira que sentía, ya que odiaba a esa Leah simplemente porque lo hacía sentir en competencia.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, ¿Cómo no hacerlo si fue lo más maravilloso que he hecho?- Respondió Bella rodando los ojos mostrando su egocentrismo, ese egocentrismo que a Edward se le hacía tan atractivamente sexy.

-Sí, ehhh… el día después de que te fuiste de Forks me la pasé en un estado melancólico, desde ese momento tome la decisión de venirme a vivir a Phoenix, ya sabes… para estar más cerca de ti.- Leah dijo todo eso de un tirón, como tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo. Edward escuchaba la conversación sin tener idea de que iba.

-¿Estás tratando de decirme que vas a vivir aquí?-Preguntó Bella sorprendida, con su voz un poco aguda de la emoción. - No lo puedo creer, y ¿dónde se supone que vas a quedarte? Lo digo porque si me hubieras avisado antes, pude haber planeado una noche sexy como bienvenida… para recordar viejos tiempos-Bella dejó ir su comentario, sin pensar en que Edward seguía en la misma habitación que ellas y lo más probable es que escuchara que había pasado la noche con Leah, porque en su estado de Shock sólo podía procesar las palabras mudanzas, Leah y Phoenix.

-Bella, trato de decirte que voy a ser tu vecina que me vengo a vivir a Phoenix y que me hubiera encantado avisarte para tener una genial noche de pasión contigo pero ya tengo asegurada mi vivienda en la casa del tío Seth, no sé si quieras planear una bienvenida sexy para mi uno de estos días…- Leah estaba tan nerviosa que un nudo en su estómago la estaba impulsando a mostrarle a Edward y a Bella su almuerzo, sentía que no lo soportaba, pero se calmó con escuchar la respuesta de Bella:

-Es genial que estés dispuesta a vivir cerca de mi locura, te he extrañado mucho. Me siento feliz y estate tranquila que la bienvenida la vas a tener-le sonrió con su típica sonrisa y Leah se alegró tanto que salto a besarla.

Edward se paró discretamente y salió de casa de Bella, no podía creer como en un segundo había perdido la atención de Bella, no podía creer que esa desgraciada, esa tal Leah llegara a destruir su vida. Estaba asustado, asustado y triste y sobre todo preocupado pensando en cómo Leah podría ser ese amor verdadero al que Bella le sería fiel y por el que lucharía. Subió al volvo y decidió no dejarse morir, después de todo, él era guapo y podía buscar una chica que se pareciese al menos un poco a esa chica ideal que tenía nombre y apellido.

Vio la billetera de Bella y decidió ir a entregársela y luego podría irse. Bajó del carro y se encaminó hacia el hogar de su mejor amiga, abrió la puerta y cuando estaba por llegar a la sala escuchó la conversación que estaban teniendo las chicas:

-¿Has estado con alguien desde mi partida de Forks, Leah?- preguntaba la hermosa voz de Bella.

-Te prometo que sólo fueron besos Bella, no he amado a nadie como a ti- Respondía la voz de Leah con un matiz de súplica.

-Eso espero, porque yo, no he tenido relaciones con nadie aparte de ti-Concluyó Bella. Edward había escuchado eso como en una lejanía, como un eco, como una voz bajo el agua. Ahora, a parte de celoso se sentía traicionado, traicionado por Bella, traicionada su confianza de amigo; saber que ella le había mentido cuando él le preguntó si había intimado con alguien le hacía sentirse estúpido y le hizo pensar que si a Bella le importaba tan poco su amistad como para mentirle, a él no debía importarle mucho más, decidió alejarse un poco de Bella, hasta que las cosas con ella fueran menos densas.

Colocó la billetera en la mesa del teléfono y salió de casa de su amiga.

… ….

Cuando Bella supo que Edward había estado al otro lado de la pared del living, era demasiado tarde, sabía que Edward había escuchado todo y que se iba a sentir traicionado. No sabía cómo proceder con Edward, es más, ni siquiera supo porque le había mentido…. Y es que mentirle a Edward era como mentirse a sí misma, sentía que ella misma se había traicionado.

-¿Qué te pasa cariño? De un momento a otro deformaste esa sexy sonrisa tuya- murmuró Leah preocupada.

-Soy la peor amiga que alguien puede tener Leah, soy un asco y una escoria de amiga, con Edward nos conocemos desde siempre y traicioné su confianza… sé cómo se siente, conozco sus reacciones-Bella estaba simplemente preocupada, pelearse con Edward no era lo que tenía planeado para su amistad, ella quería una amistad sólida y sin contratiempos.

-Bella ustedes son muy amigos pero son dos personas diferentes, también debes tener tus secretos, decidir si le quieres contar algo o no, simplemente tiene que entender que si quieres contarle todo alguien debo ser yo… tu novia.- Bella no estuvo de acuerdo con el mini discurso posesivo de Leah, ni como lo concluyo, autoproclamándose su novia. Bella ni siquiera la amaba, la quería como una amiga quiere a otra, sólo había tenido intimidad con ella gracias a la confianza y a que amabas eran lesbianas y además, no se podía engañar, Leah era muy sexy.

-Leah, no quiero tener novia ahora, dejemos la relación de forma abierta.- Bella fue seria y directa, porque su comentario iba totalmente sin bromas.

-Claro amor, yo te espero-Leah le sonrió a Bella pero por dentro estaba que estallaba de ira, Bella no podía dejarla ni olvidarla, eran la una para la otra.

… ….

Edward había llegado a su casa y se había dado un baño reconfortante, se había arreglado pero no quería salir, necesitaba hablar con alguien de confianza y sabio, alguien que lo mimara. Alguien como Carmen, el ama de llaves de su casa, su niñera y segunda madre.

Se dirigió al cuarto de su nana y tocó la puerta de manera vacilante.

-Pasa querido- se escuchó la voz de Carmen desde el cuarto de servicio. Edward entró como cuando era un nene, algo desconsolado y sin esperanzas, y es que es difícil tener tantas sensaciones en un sólo día y seguir en pie.

-Carmen me han pasado muchas cosas hoy, me di cuenta de que amo a Bella pero al mismo tiempo conocí a una chica que es o fue su pareja, y se aman. Y Bella traicionó mi confianza y ya no sé qué hacer con nuestra amistad… sólo quiero que venga Alice y me acaricie el pelo como cuando era un niño- Edward habló tan rápido que Carmen apenas y pudo entender lo que decía. Le pareció muy tierno Edward y su actitud. Le preocupaba que su chiquillo estuviera tan triste y desconsolado, se limitó a escucharlo balbucear y a revolverle el pelo hasta que calló dormido, lo observó con ternura y le acarició la nariz con su dedo índice.

-Edward… ella te ama- susurró en su oído, antes de levantarse e ir a hacer la cena.

… …

Edward estaba en su cuarto, poniendo a cargar su celular, que estaba muerto, tan pronto como lo encendió la bandeja de entrada de sus mensajes avisó que tenía 15 mensajes de texto, 2 mensajes de voz y 38 llamadas perdidas… todas eran de Bella, esa impaciencia e intensidad con la que había tratado de contactarse con él sólo podía significar que ella sabía que él había descubierto el engaño.

Justo en ese momento entró una llamada de ella, Edward prefirió tomarla, porque aunque se sintiera traicionado, no podía negarse escuchar la voz de Bella.

-¿sí?- contestó con el mayor desinterés que le fue posible

-Edward que bien que al fin contestes, perdóname, no necesitas sentirte mal, soy una estúpida, soy la peor amiga- Bella hablaba agitada y perturbada, prácticamente no sabía que decir, las palabras se enredaban en su lengua.

-Olvídalo Bella, no ha sido nada… tal vez pensé que nos lo contábamos todo, pero ahora comprendo que necesitamos ocultarnos algunas cosas. Bella necesito dormir, mañana debo recoger a Irina muy temprano en el aeropuerto.

Bella, que estaba impactada porque Edward no le pidiera que lo acompañara a recoger a su prima Irina, se quedó sin palabras profundas y solo respondió: "ok", aunque le parecía muy raro no saber desde antes que la perra de Irina venía de vacaciones, le parecía más raro que Edward no pareciera disgustado por ello. Edward colgó y se recostó en su cama, lo de Irina lo había olvidado por completo hasta ver el recordatorio en el calendario de su pared mientras hablaba con Bella. Se fundió en sus sueños, dejando atrás el día tan cargado por el que acababa de pasar.

… …

Bella no sabía cómo reaccionar por la actitud de Edward, estaba perturbada y se sentía abandonada, a veces sentía que Edward le gustaba mucho, pero luego recordaba que no podía ser, porque ella era enteramente lesbiana y no le gustaban los tipos, por machistas, ordinarios y patanes. Se recordó a si misma cuanto amaba a las chicas, lo dulces que eran y con esa idea, aunque no muy convencida se acostó, engañándose a sí misma, porque sabría que no se podría quedar dormida fácilmente.

* * *

**NOTA IMPORTANTEEEEE!**

**Hasta aqui el capi... tengo un problema con mi cuenta, asi que no se extrañen si reciben un PM mío con el nombre... TatiRyddle... porque me toco abrirme una nueva... creo que trasladaré las historias allí... pronto! **

**Besos, chao**


End file.
